percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers of the Earth Book 2: Chapter 9
Bella's P.O.V I cut off one demons head, and stabbed the other with my long sword. I got to admit that the demons were getting very good at this, especially when they fight. Then I just realised something. The demons are not materialising so quickly anymore. It appears that something had slowed the progress of the demon, and apparently the demons were getting more reckless. They started charging at us recklessly, and I figure this kind of a demon is not going to last any longer since they just charge straight at us, without anticipating what we're going to do. I did the same trick with all of the demons. Sidestep and kill, sidestep and kill. Charging won't do any good because the demons will be charging at us like a minotaur all the time. I really don't like this. I better off watching my little brother, and besides, the tension with the demons is easing. Mary's P.O.V I saw Bella running away from Mount Othrys, and I figure she is running towards Camp Jupiter. I don't blame her, she wants to stay with her little brother, and her little brother (Josh) is not in a good condition. Meanwhile, I faced the other demons. They were charging straight at me, and unlike the other people's strategies, I simply wait for them and grabbed their heads and spun them around like a toy. The demon that I spun around knocked the other demons aside and they went tumbling down the mountain. I held my hand up and a javelin shot up from the earth and I grabbed it. I thrust the javelin into the demon's heart and the demon disintegrated. I ran towards the falling demons. The ground is shaking as I ran (and yes, it happens everytime I ran, not walk) and thrust my javelin into their hearts. Multiple demons screamed in pain as they disintegrate. I looked up to the center of the Mount Othrys. Annabeth had been holding the sky for 2 days now, and her strength had almost diminished. Her hands, body, and legs were trembling very much. Her butt is also trembling. I decided to help her. But first, I have to check the book of the prophecy to see if the picture has changed yet, and it appears that the picture hasn't changed, so if I took the burden, then demons will materialise faster. Then something occured to me like never before. I think about the times when Josh is holding the sky. Whenever he is dying, the demons materialise much slower, but when he is stronger, the demons materialise even faster, so I guessed that Annabeth is dying, and that's because the demons materialise even slower. I went to Annabeth and held her shaking hand with my index finger. I tried to feel her pulse and when I can't, I pressed her hand harder, but I don't want to press to hard because that might dislocate Annabeth's wrist. I still can't feel her pulse, and so I went back to killing the demons. I saw the hunters of Apollo waiting for another demon to materialise, and they waited 2 long minutes to do so. Usually, it only takes 15-30 seconds for 5 demons to materialise. The Hunters of Apollo, The Hunters of Artemis and the vestal virgins only send about 4 of their members to kill the demons. The rest of them just sit tight and had another picnic. After about another 4 hours, Annabeth screamed. She can't possibly hold the sky another minute. She has to be relieved now. Annabeth's P.O.V I knew this day would come, the day that I die. My entire body is trembling furiously, and I am about to die. My vision became very blur as it is fading into nothingness. "I.... must.... not.... GIVE UP!!" Annabeth yelled. Unfortunately, Mary heard me. "What?" Mary said, crouching beside Annabeth. "No.... I mustn't....... give up...." Annabeth said in a whisper. "Now that's the spirit!" Mary said. Mary told the others that they shouldn't give up, and they continued to fight the demons. Mary came back, and she imitates my position, and she touches the cold heavy clouds as she brought the sky aloft her. I collapsed on the ground, shivering. Adam's P.O.V I was fighting my way to Camp Jupiter. I know, it's only for romans, but the romans are on their way to close the doors of death so I might have a chance of finding this roman camp. But I heard that this camp is heavily veiled with mist, and chances are, we are not able to find it. It turns out to be much easier than I thought. The camp allowed me in, as it opens a tunnel for me and my friends. We followed the tunnel, and it stretches for about 100 meters at least, and near the end, I could see some towers holding some kind of explosive ballistas, and cannonballs. I looked at Camp Jupiter, and it's not like Camp Half-Blood. They have cohorts that have mixed demigod parentage, and for some, I could see they are cleaning the streets with only toothbrush. Oh Gods! How come roman punishments were so harsh? Mary's P.O.V The weight meant almost nothing to me. I wasn't even crushed. I was already wondering when I get to hold the sky, because I get to do this everytime Atlas is away. I saw Hazel came up to the mountain in order to collect Annabeth's listless body, and I watched more demons materialised at a constant rate. Elvis Ernest ordered his men to push forward to the demons who were materialising 4 at a time, and they fired blazing arrows that incinerates the demons. Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion